Naruto: A Jinchuriki's Harem
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Set directly after Naruto's two year training with Jiraiya. Naruto arrives back at the village and visits the hot springs to find a woman he has wanted to see. Naruto x Mass Harem


Naruto: A Jinchuriki's Harem

 **-Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content-**

 **Author's note- Another harem story I decided to write, paring Naruto with several women. This first chapter is paring Naruto with Hinata set directly after Naruto's arrival from his two year training with Jiraiya. After quite some time this is my first Naruto and Hinata lemon. So anyways on to the story.**

Chapter One- Mixed bathing day

It was a normal day in Konoha, the sun shining bright on the peaceful village. The streets were filled with hustle and shops filled with the sounds of merchants trying to make sales.

In the busyness of it all Hinata Hyuga walked through the crowded streets, wearing her regular attire. She had just finished an extensive training session, coming from her workout and needed some nice rest. Walking through the merchant's district, she decided to stop by the hot springs, not visiting in quite some time.

Moments later-

All by her lonesome she sat in a hot spring, the warm steam rising making her feel relaxed and her body as naked as the day she was born. She took a long deep breath, relishing the stillness and peace. As she sat there, her mind wondered thinking about her training and how much she had achieved. She reminisced about different aspects of her life, until a certain blonde entered her brain. Just like any other moment to herself, the blonde never left.

 _I wonder where Naruto is right now?_ She thought more about Naruto, still having not seen him for two dreadful long years. She missed him so, she missed his smile that made her day, or his ambition to never halt and never give up, the reason why she wanted to become strong. So one day he would see her for who she is.

The thoughts of the blonde quickly escalated from warm feelings, to the thoughts of his robust muscles. What she would give to see him naked just for a second. What she would risk to see what he looks like without all those pesky clothes covering his body. Images of the blonde flooded her mind, causing her body to heat up. On its own her hand began to travel down her body to her slim stomach, nearing her wet pussy. Just before her hand reached her pink twat, she stopped herself. Gazing around the small room and changing area, making sure she was alone. Her eyes searched the area for anyone. Seeing no one, or hearing anyone enter, the Hyuga continued and took her fingers lowering them to her desire.

She closed her eyes as her fingers reached her twat causing her to let out a light moan. Slowly she began rubbing her clit to the thought of Naruto. She moaned slightly as she began to pick up the pace, pushing two fingers deep, making her scream. _Naruto!_ Her pace quickened as her mind was flooded with more images of Naruto, thinking of what she would do with him, if given the chance.

On the opposite side of the village-

Passing the large red gate the young Jinchuriki had finally arrived back to his home after two long years of training. Walking through the main gate, a smile was set on his face, finally arriving back in Konoha. He stood in the large gateway, villagers and merchants walking by with his teacher standing behind him. Looking around nothing had changed since he left, not a single building or shop, making him smile.

"Same as I left." Naruto stated with a smile. Jiraiya smirked seeing his student content to be back, placing his hand on his student's shoulder.

"So Naruto, I bet you're happy to be back after all this time." Jiraiya said.

"I really did miss this place sensei." He responded looking back at his teacher.

"I know. After being away for so long, what'd you goanna do first?" Jiraiya asked.

"There lot's, but after that long walk." He said as he began stretching his arms. "I need a visit to the hot springs. It's been to long since I've relaxed in one." He answered and in an instant began to sprint down the main street.

"Just don't be gone for too long." Jiraiya said watching his student run off into the distance.

Naruto ran with hast not hearing his sensei's words already too far deep in crowds of villagers. The blonde ran through the village with hast to his destination, passing several houses and shops, not bothering to take any time to stop.

In no time he was on the either side of the village, coming to halt arriving at the hot springs. He stopped just before the building's entrance, looking to see it was still the same as he left. The large building still had a main lobby in the front with several private rooms to the sides and a men's and girl's hot spring in the rear, with steam rising in the back.

He walked forward into the front building's lobby, seeing the walls were still bare, nothing beside a few chairs here and there. Walking up to the front counter a woman stood at the front desk with a bright smile. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a green blouse.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Hi. I would like to visit the hot springs please." Naruto answered standing before the desk.

"Ok sir, just to let you know it is mix bathing day, so enter the first room on your left. And please enjoy your time here." She stated with a smile, leaning under the desk and giving the young blonde a small white towel.

"Ok thanks." He said.

"Have a nice day." She said.

"You too." Naruto replied taking the towel and walking back, leaving the main lobby. He walked down the hallway and found the hot spring, grabbing the handle and sliding the door open, walking inside immediately finding no one in the area, the room bare.

In the hot spring-

Hinata still in the hot spring, heard the sound of the door to the changing area slid open and quickly close, hearing someone walk further into the room. She panicked and quickly descended deeper into the water, her body submerged. Only her eyes were just above the water. The sound of footsteps came closer, someone walking forward until they stopped nearly feet away from her.

"Hey Hinata, long time huh. I'm glad your here." Naruto said cheerfully, looking down at the Hyuga sitting in the hot spring, glad to finally see her. Instantly Hinata's face turned the brightest hot red, furiously blushing hearing that voice and remembering it. Very slowly she looked up, gazing up the man's legs. Her eyes traveled up his body until she laid them on his face to see it was him! Instantly her breath quickened as her chest rose and fell faster than ever before, her eyes bulging out of her head. The single man that stayed in her mind twenty four-seven, the man that gave all her amazing orgasms secretly in the night, screaming his name into her pillow. Hinata looked him from head to toe, now seeing Naruto was much taller and muscular, his body sculpted. Every muscle perfectly sculpted with six pack hard abs, making Hinata's pussy moisten ever so more.

 _I must be dreaming. Is that? It's him, and he's so hot!_ She watched as Naruto walked further towards the hot spring. Her eyes quickly darted down as she watched him yank at his towel, the last piece of clothing between her and his cock. _He can't? In front of me?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when he pulled at the cloth and it slipped off his body falling down to the ground. Once the last piece of fabric was out of the way, falling to the ground, her body went limp as she blacked out, her head falling back into the water.

Naruto immediately spotted Hinata went limp, falling over into the hot spring. "Hinata?" Naruto shouted, not receiving an answer as he quickly rushed over to the limp blue haired girl. Stepping down into the hot spring he swiftly grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her legs and naked limp body and lifted her up out of the water. Brining her to the side, the blonde lied her gently down on the cement and checked to see if she was ok.

Moments later-

"Hinata." Naruto said worried. Hearing his words she fluttered her eyes open, not sure where she was, taking a moment to realize her surroundings, the bright light blinding her.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked. His words bringing her back, immediately she remembered everything rushing back to her. Blinking several times she could see clearly, eyes falling on Naruto's face mere inches from hers with a look of worriedness. The Hyuga's face tuned bright red again, now feeling the blonde's rough hands against her naked skin.

"I. Im, Im fine, Na,Naruto kun." She softly said, gulping down a lump in her throat, being quite nervous. He had a look of relief and released her body.

"Good, I was worried." He stated as he moved back. She felt warm knowing how much Naruto worried about her. As he move back Naruto couldn't help but take a glance at the beautiful sight before him. Hinata's body had grown since he was gone no longer the small girl but a beautiful woman, and he couldn't keep his eyes from her huge pair of perky g cup breasts hung from her chest, she was more beautiful than he remembered.

As the blonde looked her over, Hinata gradually gazed back down and saw he was indeed naked on top of her, his strong six pack open for her to gaze at. Eyes looking further down trailing his body, reaching his waist she shrieked as she raised her hands up over her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes. Before her was a massive arm-thick semi erect sixteen inch dick, hung between Naruto's legs. Her face turned red and her head become hot, eyes bulging out. Not being able to advert her eyes from Naruto's arm thick cock, finally seeing it after so many years. It was a glorious sight for the shy Hyuga, never believing a dick could be this large. She had heard rumors about Naruto's length being big but this was outright unearthly.

"Hinata, are you sure you're ok." He asked again, seeing she was acting funny. His words snapped her back to reality, looking back up at him.

"Ye-s, I'm fine. I think. I think I should go." Hinata stated as she quickly stood up. Too nervous to stay while trying her best to cover her butt and breasts with her hands. Failing miserable, her curvy body much too great. Once standing up, her feet hurried towards the door until Naruto interrupted her.

"Wait. Don't go. I haven't seen you in two years." Naruto stated, standing up and walking towards her. Finally having just reconnected with her after two long years the last event Naruto wanted was for her to leave.

The Hyuga stopped dead in her tracks. Hearing the man she loves say those few words made it impossible for her to leave. She felt her heart pounding and she turned back around with a smile on her face, as she quickly stepped back down into the hot spring, trying her best to cover her privates with her hands, sinking back down into the warm water to cover her body.

Once submerged back in the hot spring she would sneak glances at Naruto, now feet away from her naked in all his magnificent glory. She took several mental photographs for later, making sure his body was burned into her brain, along with his fat meaty cock daggling between his legs.

Naruto smiled having company and stepped back into the water, sitting down in the hot spring opposite to Hinata. "This is nice." He said with a smile as he stretched his arms out and relaxed, titling his head back. Finally having some nice rest after all his training. Hinata simply nodded her head back and forth without a sound. Staying seated in the hot spring, the Hyuga did not gain the courage to say anything.

"How have you been Hinata?" He asked.

"Ok… I'm. I'm glad you're back after being away for so long." She said with a smile.

"I am to." He replied leaning forward while gazing into her eyes, making her blush.

As they stayed seated, Hinata noted Naruto wouldn't advert his eyes from hers, triggering her to blush. Not knowing how to act, she adverted his gaze as best she could and tried not to black out. All the sudden as they stay seated Naruto moved forward, causing the Hyuga's heart to beat faster and her eyes to grow wide.

"Hinata, I wanted to speak to you since I was away all this time. I have thought a lot about you." He said as he continued moving closer causing Hinata to breathe faster. "I thought about how much I like your cute voice, and I noticed how much I care about you. Then, I realized how much I like you." Naruto said, moving closer. Hinata unable to believe what was transcending, her entire body frozen in the water, watching as the man she loved moved up towards her. _This has to be a dream, Naruto likes me?_

Now inches away from the Hyuga there faces were only mere inches apart. His hot breath on her naked skin, making her shiver with delight as she looked deep into his blue eyes, feeling she might black out again.

Then he said it. "Can I kiss you? Can I kiss your cute lips Hinata?" He whispered, his breath brushing against her skin making her pussy flutter. Hinata needed a moment to realize what he just said. _What did he say? Yes! Say yes!_ She wanted to say it, but she couldn't speak, her throat felt tight. She wanted to scream yes at the top of her lungs.

"Ye, ye, yes." She softly whispered. With her conformation the young blonde leaned forward, capturing her lips as he wrapped his arms around her slender form. Her lips tasted sweet and she moaned softly into the kiss. All the planets came aligned with one another as the kiss sent a jolt through her. She felt ecstasy shoot up and down her spine as their passionate kiss became deeper and stronger. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and entwined it with hers while running his hands up and down her body. Deeply wanting him she pushed her form up against his strong pecks, her massive tits pressed up against him.

They stayed clamped to each other in the hot spring for several minutes, Hinata wanting to stay in this heated passion forever. Only to the brink of suffocation did they slowly lean back. Once their lips parted the Hyuga stayed on a high unknown to her, trying her best not to black out. Her head felt dizzy as her entire body was burning with deep affection only Naruto could give, basking in the amazing glow of her ecstasy.

Naruto leaned back and smiled gazing into her eyes, watching her. The blonde had spent plenty of time thinking about Hinata when he was away. Whenever he was alone he thought more and more about the shy Hyuga noticing he wanted her to be more than just a friend. The Hyuga's eyes were still closed coming down from the high, experiencing her first kiss with the man she loved. Her mind still fuzzy and her heart beating so fast feeling her chest might pop.

"You're beautiful Hinata. It took me too long to realize how much I care for you." He said sweetly as he brought his hand to her soft, pale cheek causing her to open her eyes falling back on Naruto. He leaned forward pressing his lips to hers, giving her a gentle peck on the lips. Hinata's pussy by now was a volcano ready to explode, her twat drenched, with fluids streaming. Naruto leaned back staring into her eyes. He then slowly stood up from the water, his naked body rising. Once standing his waist became eye level with Hinata, causing her to shriek as her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

She couldn't, believe the sight before her. An unearthly shaft, only something she would dream to gaze at, inches from her. A gigantic eighteen inch veiny monster dick throbbed angrily in front of the Hyuga's face, the enormous engorged head mere inches from her nose with pre cum dripping from the slit.

" _Oh kami, he's so big!"_ Her eyes were glued to the huge intimidating cock double the thickness of her arm. She gulped looking at it, not being able to comprehend a penis could be this big, absolutely freighted. Looking further down she saw two massive testicals double the size of her fist.

"Hinata, I'm so hard for you." He said looking down at her, his rod standing painfully erect.

"Naruto, someone could come in and catch us." She replied worried.

"I can't wait any longer Hinata, my cock is begging for your cute lips." He stated. She looked around then back at the massive phallus finally having a chance to please Naruto. She calmed her nerves, not thinking about how her jaw would be broken from fitting her mouth around the arm thick monster cock. This was her chance to give her love what he wanted and she would do anything for him.

"Ok." She simply said looking up, as she dropped down onto her knees. She gradually leaned forward to close the distance, the years thinking about giving Naruto a blowjob finally coming true. The broad head pulsed and waited to be touched with pre cum, continually dripping from the slit. As she inched forward Naruto felt her hot breath against the head of his cock.

She stuck out her tongue and slowly licked up the gobs of thick pre juice from his cock. She then swirled it around in her mouth getting a good taste and swallowed it down, savoring the flavor. It tasted rather sweet and delicious triggering her to smile. Leaning forward Hinata gently pressed her lips to the engorged helmet, planting a sweet smooch on the engorged head. The blonde titled his head back as he groaned, feeling her wet lips press against his cock.

Advancing further she planted numerous passionate smooches all over his throbbing dick ensuring the entire shaft received all her love. Once she planted a kiss on every inch, she leaned back and stuck out her tongue swirling it around the swollen head. Then she swopped down and licked up and down the underside as she stared up at him around the arm thick shaft.

"Am I doing good Naruto?" She asked eager to know how she was doing, and if Naruto was enjoying this.

"Yes Hinata, you're doing excellent, keep going." He said with a cheeky grin, his dick getting all her lovely affection. This spurred her on as she smiled loving his groans, knowing she was causing this, she was the one giving Naruto all her love.

Hinata looked back down, never had she sucked a cock before, but she felt determined to please Naruto. Not knowing how this monster sized dick could ever fit into her tiny little mouth. Still she wrapped a hand around the base of his cock it not being close to fitting around the thickness and leaned forward. With one last look into Naruto's eyes she parted her lips, opening them wide and pushed the enormous sized cockhead into her maw. Immediately her mouth stretched beyond what she thought possible, further feeling her lips might snap.

With the engorged broad head stuffed inside her she felt full, the cock filling the entirety of her mouth. Having trouble she gagged on the fearsome dick, barely able to push further down. Naruto groaned as she tried her best advancing forward, her jaw stretching and mouth sputtering. She came to a halt, this fearsome twenty inch shaft being much too great for the Hyuga. But she felt giving up wasn't an option she wouldn't give up, this was her chance after all these years to give Naruto what he wanted.

Her eyes narrowed as her mouth opened wider, her goal was to shove as much dick as possible down her throat even if it meant unhinging her jaw. She forced her jaw to stretch just a bit wider and pushed herself down, taking several inches of the massive cock in her mouth. Naruto watched and groaned felling her tight mouth encasing his dick. Ever so slowly she took the fat inches into her strained mouth, her soft, full lips wrapped tightly around his shaft. The sound of Naruto's breath catching sent a jolt strait to her pussy.

Her mouth incased him, once fitting five fat inches she stopped then began to gradually bob her head up and down, taking more of his length with every movement, while caressing it giving it all her love. Naruto groaned as the Hyuga took his dick into her little mouth, feeling her soft wet lips wrap around his shaft with an air tight seal. He soon felt his manmeat entering her throat, and could see the bulge it made as the cutie swallowed it.

"Hinata you're so fucking good." Naruto stated loving her tight mouth. The Hyuga pushed forward her mouth accepting the rigid cock as far as possible and fucked it with her throat. She slid her stretched lips further up, while caressing it gently with her tongue. She thought it was delicious feeling proud and happy to give Naruto pleasure. The only thing on her mind was to give Naruto as much pleasure as possible and he loved every moment of the Hyuga's tight mouth encasing his dick.

After several minute's she had managed to fit eight inches of stuffed meaty dick down her throat. With eight inches engulfed in her warm wet throat her tongue began to dance around his dick. Pleasure shot up Naruto's spine as he felt her tongue dance around his shaft. At the same time, his shaft was being massaged vigorously by her tongue he felt supremely pleasurable sensations as she took down inch after inch down her cavity. He saw her mouth was being stretched so far wide he couldn't tell how she could breathe. Hinata kept working him, bobbing her head faster and faster, she didn't seem to ever need to come up for a breath. With her trying her hardest Naruto groaned as she pushed him further down her cavity.

"Fuck Hinata that feels good." He stated. She quickened the pace of sucking now steadily working her mouth on the gigantic penis. Naruto marveled as she danced her incredible mouth around his manhood, making him feel more ecstasy than he thought possible. Hinata saw her blowjob was affecting her love and increased her speed to a bolt, her head a blur working his first ten inches.

"Fuck yea Hinata." Naruto groaned. Taking the inches in her stretched mouth she was jam-packed. With a great deal of struggle, Hinata was able to fit another inch into her throat, but try as she might she could not fit anymore arm thick inches into her entrance. Unable to take her lover's entire gigantic prick, looking to see seven inches still from her destination. She felt saddened with herself, not being able to fit his shaft in her throat. Naruto quickly noticed her sudden halt, looking down to see she was looking up at him, her white eyes staring at him.

"You need some help?" He asked and she simply nodded with his cock still deep in her entrance.

"Ok let me help you Hinata." He stated as he grabbed the back of Hinata's head with both hands. Getting a good grip on her head he then jerked her forward at the same time he thrusted his hips, his massive manhood being shoved further down her tight gullet, causing her to be shoved forward. He forced another inch down her gullet enjoying the tight throat suffocating his dick making him groan and Hinata cough.

He gave her a moment to get her baring then began shoving his cock back into her, bringing her head down while moving his hips back and forth. Every thrust stretched her throat to insane proportions and another inch propelled down her stretched throat making her gag. He fucked her face slow and steady each pump making Hinata go dizzy and gagging, her head meeting his thrusts. Progressing further his pumps became more swift and powerful really bringing her face further down his shaft. He crammed several more inches down her tight throat, Hinata's face being shoved further down, with tears in her eyes.

Hinata wasn't ready as the angry cock deepthorated her, cutting of any oxygen. She gagged loudly as the cock stretched her throat, going even further down. Losing what little self control he possessed Naruto cruelly stuffed more and more of his cock down Hinata's throat.

"Your throat so fucking tight." He declared fucking sixteen inches of fat dick inside the cutie's strained throat, Naruto slamming her head back and forth into his dick.

With a final push somehow Hinata's throat took the entirety of his twenty inch mast. He stopped feeling her nose pressed against his waist, looking down to see his dick so far deep in the Hyuga. Hinata coughed and gagged, tears in her eyes. Her eyes turned red, the huge head of his cock being stuffed so far deep down, punching her. Tears rolled down her face as she refused to resist the massive mast, it was the hardest challenge she had ever faced. She didn't move for a period shocked that Naruto's entire shaft was down her throat. After quite some time she slowly pulled back then pushed forward and began sucking the entire fearsome eighteen inch mast. She had a difficult time taking the entire fat prick but somehow she managed. Her pace quickened taking the entire shaft down her stuffed throat.

For half an hour straight she sucked him off. The amazing sensation of her mouth taking his entire cock was sending him over the edge.

"Fuck Hinata, your goanna make me cum." Naruto felt his orgasm nearing and her pace quickened as his thrusts became more spastic. The thought of receiving Naruto's cum excited her. Soon she felt his dick grow twice the size, making her mouth widened further and causing her to choke.

His balls contracted no longer able to contain the insane volume of churning cream they contained and with a powerful thrust jetted their virile content up his long swollen shaft. With a loud grunt a colossal explosion of thick cum fired straight into her throat, instantly filling her stomach and mouth, her cheeks bloated, and shooting out of her nose. Naruto's gelatinous load cannoned down Hinata's throat, causing her to gag. She swallowed as much of the delicious seed as quickly as possible, and did her best to savor the wonderful taste but there was simply too much. Hinata tried to guzzle down more of the insane quantity of jizz Naruto was erupting. After a minute straight she swallowed several hot blasts, but couldn't take any more, her stomach completely full of thick hot jizz.

The blue haired bombshell retreated from the penis, her nose dripping thick spunk while Naruto continued to constantly shoot thick loads of cum. Between pumps of cum, she displayed her face before him. Naruto fired a blast of splooge directly into Hinata's face, the big stream completely masking the Hyuga's face in thick hot sperm. He continued to shoot loads onto her face and large chest melons, soaking them in white, thick fluid.

After five minutes straight Naruto stopped ejaculating onto the poor girl with a final blast, coming down from his best orgasm. He needed a moment after getting the best blowjob and Hinata was happy, hoping Naruto enjoyed it.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked looking up at him.

"Hinata you were incredible, your mouth is so tight." He stated and looked down to see the large amount of his thick cum surrounding her. It covered her entire body and dripped from her down into the hot spring. The Hyuga looked to see all the cum surrounding her and all over her body, baffled.

"Whoa you cum a lot Naruto Kun." She said shocked to see all the spunk. She scraped some thick sperm from one of her huge honkers with a finger. Her tongue licked it clean, delighted with the special zest. She never tasted cum before and Naruto's was deliciously sweet and tasty, better than anything she ever had. She quickly cleaned her body with her fingers getting all the delicious spunk and swallowing down the delicious treat. Naruto watched his cock twitching from the sight of the shy Hyuga consuming his thick cum. Now that all his yummy cum filled her stomach she looked back up to find his dick still rock hard. _Whoa he's still hard after all that._

"You came that much and are still hard." She said not comprehending it, after seeing him shoot enough cum to fill a hundred women.

"With you Hinata I could never go limp." Naruto stated looking down at her. He couldn't wait a second, his cock throbbing for the Hyuga.

"Since I've been gone, my cock has been longing to be deep in your womanhood Hinata." He said. Her heart skipped a beat to the thought of being fucked by Naruto.

"Whatever you want from me Naruto Kun. Do with me as you please." Was her reply. Naruto grabbed her hand, bringing her up out of the hot spring, up on to her feet. Once on her feet Naruto inhaled loudly when he saw her large magnificent breasts sparkling with drops of water, standing high and perky on her chest, her entire body wet and sexy. He took his time studying her curvaceous body in all its magnificent glory seeing her nipples were hard and her pussy was drenched.

"Your making me blush." She said looking away from the blonde. He leaned forward pressing his lips to hers, giving her another kiss, even more aggressive. As they shared yet another kiss they wrapped their body's around each other, Hinata wanting him more than anything else on the planet.

"Please never leave again." She whispered in between passionate kisses.

"I will never leave you Hinata." He replied. They slowly parted both breathing heavily, their hearts beating fast. Naruto looked back down at the beautiful sight of her breasts.

"Your breasts are the best." He stated as he brought his hands to her hips and brought them up her body to her chest. He lightly caressed her massive mounds, his fingers squeezing her tits. She moaned, trying to press herself further into his hands. He squeezed the huge melons and wrapped his fingers around her nipples causing her to moan. If this was a dream she didn't care, and wanted to stay in it forever, letting Naruto have his way with her.

He moved his hands from her tits down her smooth body and wrapped them around her big shelf like massive ass cheeks, giving them a tight squeeze then lifted her up off the ground. Now up in the air Hinata wrapped her arms around his back. With her he stepped out of the hot spring, carrying her over to a nearby table. Once reaching the table he gently laid her down and brought her to the edge. Once she was laying down on the table he took a moment to admire the beauty before him, her tits perky with her nipples erect and her pussy glistening wet. The blonde loved the sight and leaned forward placing a kiss on her neck, Hinata moaned and wrapped her arms around Naruto, holding him close to her. Moving down, he kissed her chest then her stomach, his face nearing her wet pussy, Hinata moaned as he planted kisses all over her body. He reached her pussy, her aroma was intense and it drew him in. He leaned forward and gave it a long gentle kiss making Hinata whimper. Then he leaned back and positioned his cock before her little drenched twat. He looked down to see she was staring up at him.

"This is goanna hurt a bit but try to bear it ok." He said. She felt her heart beating and looked down at the fearsome twenty inch shaft an inch from her pussy. When he placed his hand against her cheek, she looked up at him to see him with a smile present. She nodded. With her conformation he pressed his enormous dick against her hot slit, rubbing the head of his cock against the opening of her cunt, sending pings of pleasure up Hinata's spine.

Naruto pressed the massive head of his shaft against Hinata's wanting pussy, the size difference looked impossible. But Naruto started driving his cock forward, trying to stuff it into the much smaller hole, making Hinata wince from the immense pressure being put on her twat.

"You're so big Na, Naruto." She said wincing in pain.

"Sorry Hinata just try to bear it." Naruto stated as he placed might behind his hips and thursted forward, punching his dick into the warm depths of Hinata's pussy. Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist, gripping her and pushed harder, Naruto's cock managed to pop into her tight twat, the head alone seeming to fill her, causing Hinata to throw her head back as waves of intense pleasure shot straight through her body. She screamed out in pain experiencing her amazing orgasm, bucking her hips as her juices overflowed down onto his shaft. She rode out her amazing orgasm for several minutes relishing the astonishing sensation, feeling Naruto's large hot dick in her pussy.

After some time she felt her orgasm dissipate, trying to catch her breath and looking to find Naruto gazing deep into her eyes. He leaned forward giving her a gentle but passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart Hinata looked deep into his eyes as he began moving his hips again, back and forth fucking her nice and slow. He thrusted gently letting the Hyuga get use to the insane size of his prick, as he stared directly into her eyes. His cock stretched her pussy beyond belief, every thrust bringing a loud moan from her trying not to scream.

After several minutes Naruto then thursted powerfully into her again making her grit her teeth. The colossal cock was destroying her twat, stretching it even further. Even with the pain this is where she always wanted be, her heart was beating so fast and her entire body was tingling with ecstasy.

"Please fuck me Naruto." She said. This spurred him on as he thursted forcefully pushing deeper into Hinata's pussy trying to shove the impossible shaft into the Hyuga's tiny cunt, triggering her to scream in pain as she gritted her teeth. He began thrusting faster into his cutie with intensity, every thrust a punch into her pussy, stretching her twat and sending a shockwave through her body of intense pain and pleasure, only five inches already testing her tight twat. Hinata clenched her teeth as her vagina attempted to accommodate the insanely massive invader.

"You're so big!" She screamed as he forced his pillar further into her small crevice, and her face contorted in pain. The invading log stretched her more than ever and Naruto groaned his arm thick cock being hugged so tightly by Hinata's loving pussy, every thrust her pussy squeezing him desperately wanting his cum to flood her womb, but he wanted this to go on for a while.

"Fuck you're so tight Hinata." He stated. Every thrust Naruto would swiftly withdraw until only the head remained inside her and then powerfully thrusted back into her sopping cunt nonstop, while watching as the sweat rolled down from her sexy body.

The thrusts gave her pings of ecstasy she never felt before and would never forget. Every time he slammed his dick back into the beauty, her tits bounced and jiggled erotically from the movements. She couldn't believe Naruto was deep in her pussy, savoring every ping of pleasure and every inch of Naruto's dick inside her. The manhood stretched her and she felt each pulsing vein brush along her canal.

Biting her lip she tried to relax and adjust to getting stretched, so far Hinata was still in awe of how big Naruto's cock felt in her, and he'd only several inches inside, she was actually somewhat afraid of him stuffing the rest of his prick in her tight twat. She didn't have to wait long though as Naruto held onto her waist fucking her with intensity.

The walls of her insides gripped Naruto tightly, her vagina being stuffed with dick. Moans, and squeaks of approval came from Hinata as she accommodated the new addition to her womanhood. After several minutes she felt the pain dissipate and only amazing intense pleasure coursing through her.

"You're so tight! Your pussy is sucking me in!" Naruto declared as he fucked her, his dick being hugged tightly as he thursted. Continuing this process until he stuffed ten inches of dick into her little twat. Hinata had never felt anything like this and looked down to see half of his massive shaft disappeared inside of her, still thrusting nonstop. Hinata bit her lower lip as shock of pleasing feelings rippled through her, sweat ran down her body as she held on for dear life as her blonde lover fucked her, his body becoming a blur. She simply couldn't keep up with him, slowly losing sense, his thrusts much too powerful.

"I'm goanna get hooked on this!" Hinata screamed as he began fucking her even harder, the table shaking as her giant breasts bounced back and forth. He looked deep into her eyes as his dick slammed into her, the head of his cock smashing against her cervix. He leaned down and leaned his head forward wrapping his mouth around her nipple. He suckled at her massive breasts swirling his tongue around the bud, causing the Hyuga to scream. Hinata squealed with delight as Naruto suckled at her breasts and marveled at the taste all the while trying to fit his cock inside her.

"Oh Naruto! My pussy is goanna be turned inside out!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around his body, her nails digging into his skin holding on to him for dear life. Flowing passion heated Hinata's nether region as he increasingly quickened his thrusts, losing all thoughts other than pure sexual desire. Her large chest lobes shook pleasingly as he thursted, their fluid motion hypnotizing. Naruto fixated his eyes on her bright nipples, which sprung around as her boobs shook. Hinata held on for dear life as the impossible shaft stretched her womanhood beyond the limit and her body felt sensations unknown to her. Naruto gripped her waist slamming his dick into her as he watched as her breasts bounced back and forth memorized by the sight.

With a grueling thrust Naruto slammed forward, his cock punching through her cervix and reaching so far deep into her womb, all twenty inches filling the Hyuga. Hinata instantly screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt another intense orgasm course through her. Her arms gave out as her pussy gushed fluids all over Naruto's invading cock, her thighs, and the ground. Her pink folds quivered around his shaft and hugged the slab of meat tightly as more girlcum gushed onto his dick. It took several minutes until her orgasm came to an end. She laid there limp on the table, sweat rolling down her body as she tried to catch her breath.

The blonde leaned back and gave her a minute to catch her breath, his dick still buried deep in her loving twat. Both were covered in sweat as Naruto had been fucking for half an hour and wasn't close to slowing down.

"Your dick is buried deep inside of me." She stated as she looked down to see his entire rod disappeared into her tiny twat. She looked not believing it seeing a bump in her stomach that was never there before, when the realization hit her that this was Naruto's massive shaft, she looked baffled.

"You okay for more Hinata?" He asked.

"Yes, do whatever you want with me." She said sweetly wanting Naruto. He nodded and slowly thrust forward, impaling Hinata on his twenty inch dick and reshaping her womb. He moved back and forth letting her pussy get use to the size. For minutes on end she still felt pain from the insane massive dick thursting inside her vagina. After countless thrusts the pain subsided and soon he was back at his pace, an increasing blur.

"You're raging inside my stomach Naruto!" She screamed. Her legs curled around his waist as she screamed, his punishing thrusts being much too great. The pain of her womb stretched was fading, and it was becoming more and more difficult to think. He lay atop her, her massive breasts mashing against his chest as he moved his head down to whisper in her ear. "I love you Hinata." He whispered. She screamed as she felt another mind numbing orgasm rush though her. She could feel the head of his manhood slamming against the back of her womb. Her tips of her breasts pulsed with ecstasy and she screamed out into the world not caring who heard her. The man she loved for so many years told her he loved her and she wanted to stay in this moment forever.

"Naruto kun I want to be your personal cum slut! Use me forever and ever!" She screamed as tears streamed from her eyes. Leaning forward he captured her lips kissing her hard. Hinata's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as Naruto pounded her with the vigor only the Jinchuriki of the leaf could provide, her poor insides getting battered as Naruto went wild inside her. The entire length of his shaft appeared and disappeared inside her nonstop. She was being driven crazy by the sheer pleasure of being filled up by Naruto's impossibly massive eighteen inch penis. She had to use every ounce of her being just to stay conscious.

"Please never leave again!" She screamed.

"I will never leave you Hinata. I'll stay buried deep in your tight pussy, fucking you nonstop and filling you with my cum!" He replied.

"Yes! I'm so lucky Naruto kun I've always wanted to do this with you!" She screamed.

"Me too Hinata, your body is perfect in every way!" Naruto stated. Hinata was loving every moment of Naruto's cock giving her sweet sensation. His body a blur fucking her brains out, his grape fruit sized balls slapping against her ass. Hinata was getting what she always wanted from her love. The constant barrage of orgasms drained all her strength and she was limp, just passively being fucked. He roughly slammed his cock back into her cunt in one brutal thrust hitting the back of her womb. It took all the energy she had left just to remain conscious as orgasm after orgasm coursed through her body Naruto never letting up for a moment. Hinata's orgasms blurred together and soon, she was uncertain where one climax ended and another began.

An hour went by of non-stop fucking-

After an entire hour of thursting into Hinata's womb nonstop his orgasm felt close. "Fuck Hinata! goanna cum!" He stated. With a mixture of intense pleasure sent him over the edge. She too felt an intense orgasm nearing.

"Me too, will cum together! Please fill me up with your cum! Spill it all into me Naruto kun!" She screamed as another orgasm was coursing through her. With one final, punishing thrust, Naruto buried himself into her womb and began to unload. Huge blasts of thick jizz fired into her womb and filled her twat to the brim. The sudden gush of scalding seed pushed her over the edge. Her vision went white, but her other senses were enhanced, rather than dulled. She could feel every drop of sweat on her skin, every bump in the table through her back. And of course, she could feel every inch and every vein of the twenty inch cock buried to the hilt in her muff and every drop of what must have been nearly six gallons of cum pouring into her womb. It was far more intense than any orgasm she had ever felt.

For minutes on end he gritted his teeth as he pumped enough sperm into Hinata to repopulate most of the earth. After seven minutes straight of pumping her full of spunk he pulled out of the limp Hyuga. Cum falling to the floor creating a massive pool of it on the floor. He fired his last blasts of jizz onto Hinata until his orgasm concluded.

Out of breath she laid there, coming down from the best thing she ever experienced in her life with layers of Naruto's thick cum masking her entire body and the table. Hinata could feel the hot semen had filled her pussy making her smile. _I'm so lucky._ Naruto leaned in to kiss her once more, pressing his lips to hers, even more passionate than before, as both their orgasms began to wane. Naruto had blasted so much spunk into her womb that Hinata felt bloated.

She gasped for breath as he pulled away from the kiss, as he gently placed a hand on her stomach. Looking down her eyes grew wide when she saw her belly had swelled up, looking five months pregnant.

"You fucked me full of your cum." She said sweetly looking up at Naruto.

"I gave you what you wanted." He replied. Once she gained her breath Naruto moved forward.

"Hinata I simply can't get enough of you." Naruto said, his cock still throbbing. Looking down her eyes went wide as she saw his dick was still hard.

An Hour later-

Hinata found herself in the air, Naruto's eighteen inches of cock deep inside her.

"Here I can fuck you harder!" He stated as he held her in the air his arms wrapped around her legs holding her with her back against his chest, fucking her as fast as possible, his body an increasing blur. He moved with such speed, never letting up pulling in and out, thrusting powerfully. Hinata felt earth shattering orgasm from every single thrust, his cock punching her womb with each thrust. She didn't know how she hadn't passed out, experiencing more orgasms than she could count.

"You're goanna fuck me into a coma!" She screamed looking back at him. His cock smashed the back of her womb making her scream out into the room. Every thrust was a furious punch into her womb. Tears streamed from her eyes and her tongue was lolled out of her mouth no more sense, as Naruto fucked her. She was now just there, Naruto fucking her completely senseless, into mind shattering orgasm after orgasm, he couldn't get enough of her tight pussy.

After another hour of nonstop fucking-

After another hour of fucking Hinata in the air his orgasm was nearing. "Fuck goanna fill your pussy up again Hinata!" He stated.

"Yes Naruto! Shot everything into me!" With several more thrusts Naruto exploded deep in her womb filling her little pussy with thick cum. The two stayed entangled for a long moment Naruto firing countless thick loads of jizz. When she felt all the hot cum in her womb she smiled. Seven minutes went by as he ejaculated thick jizz into the Hyuga. With a final shot he held onto her legs gripping her as kissed her back. Hinata still in the air looked down to see the cum dripping from her pussy onto the floor creating another pool of jizz. As he stood there Naruto brought her back over to the table and gently laid the limp Hyuga down on a table. She laid there, her hair a mess while covered in sweat and out of breath, with cum oozing from her stretched twat. She couldn't believe how much cum he shot or how long he fucked her for. He leaned forward planting kisses on each of her nipples.

"I'll be right back Hinata." Naruto said as he leaned back and grabbed his towel wrapping it around his waist and walked out the door, leaving the hot spring to the front desk.

The woman was still standing at the desk happy to see a customer. "How may I help you sir." She asked, as Naruto walked up to the desk.

"I need a private room." He stated. In the hot spring still Hinata laid on the table her eyes lazily staying open and her body limp.

"Ok sir." The woman turned around and grabbed a key handing it to Naruto.

"Thank you." He stated grabbing the key and rushing back to Hinata. Quickly he arrived back and once he reached her Naruto picked her up wrapping his arms under her legs and torso, and quickly ran out of the hot spring to a private room. Finding the room he opened the door and closed it behind him bringing her over to the bed.

Three hours passed as Hinata was put into different positions, somehow she remained conscious. Her love never ran out of stamina.

Hinata laid on the bed, Naruto beside her and Naruto's thick cum oozing from her stretched holes. She didn't think she could walk for weeks now. "Hinata are you okay?" He asked.

"I love you Naruto." She said resting her head against his chest.

"I love you too Hinata." Naruto replied holding her close to him.

 **Alright hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.**


End file.
